Kingdom Hearts The New Adventure
by KaiserKing103
Summary: Sora's going on another adventure. Kairi not being able to say goodbye tags along with him. So, join Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy as they all go on a new adventure! Venturing to new and old worlds alike. (Other notes, Sokai is here but no where near center stage just a little thing I wanted to do on the side.)
1. Chapter One: Getting Ready

( **Okay yes there is Sokai stuff in this chapter if you can't deal with it just like skip it I don't know it's not gonna happen that much but yeah. Leave the worlds you want in the reviews I have like 2 worlds planned out but I need more** )

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands, the blue sky, the clear ocean and the smell of the sea in the air. On a miniature island connected by a bridge to the main play island sat a large red and yellow block ship. The main door to get into the ship was open, supplies in crates lay in front of the ship waiting to go in.

"I don't know where I'm going Riku." A spiky haired boy sighed as he walked out of the ships door. A silver haired boy trailed behind him shaking his head, both boys picked up another crate and started walking back inside. Once they sat the crate down inside they walked back out ready to grab the last few.

"So you're leaving and not knowing where you're going?" Riku asked as he looked over to Sora.

"Basically." Sora laughed. Riku sighed and lent down to pick up another crate Sora helping him.

"Are you going to change your clothes again?" Riku asked as they sat down the crate and went to get the last one.

"I am. I actually have them now but I'll put them on when I say goodbye to everyone." Sora said as they both lent down to grab the last crate.

"I'm sure Kairi's gonna love being able to stare at you with something new on." Riku chuckled. Sora's face darkened and accidentally let go of the crate making it fall on Riku's feet.

"Ow..Ow..Ow! Sora get it off now!" Riku yelled in pain. Sora quickly recovered from his embarrassment and quickly picked up the crate enough for Riku to get his feet out.

"Sorry Riku I didn't mean it!" Sora said sorry that he had hurt his friend. Riku looked at his spiky haired friend and shook his head ignoring the pain in his toes.

"Come on let's finish this." Riku said as he picked up the crate again Sora doing the same on the other side.

As they sat the last crate down they both checked their work and went to leave the ship. Once outside Sora closed the hatch behind him before giving a thumbs up to Riku who was waiting for him at the bridge. Riku started walking down the bridge Sora in tow.

"She's gonna miss you, you know." Riku said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Who?" Sora asked and looked over to him confused. Riku face palmed at his friend saying "Never mind." to him letting him figure it out in his own time. They walked in a comfortable silence Sora putting his hands behind his head locking them together.

"So, are you going to grab Donald and Goofy?" Riku asked breaking the silence. Sora nodded sitting down on the shore of the play island.

"Yeah. I was going to head there after I said goodbye to everyone here." Sora explained to his friend. Riku sat down next to him both looking towards the main island. Sora laid back he actually felt tired after all that work. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head

"I'm gonna take a nap." He said to his friend who nodded even though Sora couldn't see it.

"Alright I'm gonna head back. Be careful you could get a sunburn." Riku said as he got up. Sora grumbled something like when did Riku become his mother before getting comfortable again and going to sleep.

* * *

Sora was with Kairi talking about her about something Donald did that got him in trouble with Daisy which they both laughed at. Sora stopped smiling and looked down something that confused Kairi.

"Is everything okay Sora?" She asked. He took a deep breath and looked up at her again.

"Kairi I don't know how to do this type of thing so I'm gonna say it." He paused and looked down again. "Kairi I really like you in the more than friends way." He said still looking down.

"Oh Sora I've been waiting to hear you say that for like for ever." She giggled. That made Sora look up at her in shock.

"R-really?" He sputtered. She nodded and started laughing at his face which looked like a tomato. He recovered from his shock and started laughing too. After a while the laughing stopped and he looked at her again.

"So..do you, you know?" He asked.

"Yes Sora I like you in the 'more than friends' way too." She said. To say Sora felt happy was an understatement. He was over the moon, his crush for so long liked him back. He was over the moon in happiness. He hugged her tightly to which she did the same.

"Sora.." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Sora." She said a little louder.

"Yeah Kairi?" He asked again.

"SORA!" She yelled.

* * *

"SORA! WAKE UP LAZY BUM!" He heard. He bolted upright and looked around seeing an angry Kairi.

"Gimme a break Kari." He said. She laughed at him.

"Ah Sora always the same lazy bum. Somehow I knew you were sleeping when Riku came back alone." She giggled as she sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, something he wasn't expecting but wasn't unwelcome. He laid his head on hers and they sat there in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later he could heat soft snores from beside him, he laughed silently before looking at the setting sun. The sunset didn't last as long as he wanted it to. It was now night the moon just starting to come out and say hello. He sighed and shook the sleeping girl slightly.

"Kairi.." He said quietly as he shook her.

"Not right now." She said half awake. He shook her again but she didn't move. He sighed and slowly moved Kairi so he could get up. Once Kairi didn't feel the warmth of Sora he heard a strained 'come back' from her. He shook her again this seemingly being enough to wake her. Once she got up she took in her surroundings.

"Come on we gotta head back to the main island." He said to her giving her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her up letting her brush the sand off of her arms, clothes and legs. They made their way to the boats used to get from the main island to the play island and back.

"Oh wait!" Sora said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked him. He pointed towards the Gummi Ship which was still on the miniature island.

"I have to go send that into orbit one sec." He ran towards the Seaside Shack and quickly did what he needed to do before coming back. Sora gave her a nod and they both untied their boats and started rowing towards the main island. Sora was sad but excited he would leave tomorrow, he would leave his friends again, he would see new worlds. He would leave Riku, his mother...he would leave Kairi. But he had been wanting to do this for some time. He always came back they knew that, they couldn't get rid of him that easily. So he was ready to face whatever the worlds could throw at him because he knew..

Tomorrow a new adventure will unfold.

 **I know, I know it's bad, but hopefully I can make it better? I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blasting Off

**I hope you all like this chapter, I tried my best.**

The next day Sora woke up and leaped from his bed, stumbling on a large pile of clothes, that he really should pick up. He stripped off his clothes and went to go bring out his new ones. Once he was done putting on his clothes he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt that had a pattern of white X's going from the bottom to the top, he wore black and red pants with pouches on the back and two belts fastening the pouches to his body. He still wore the same black and yellow over-sized shoes from his previous outfit. Finally coming back to his upper-body he wore black gloves with silver crowns on them. Finally coming to his jacket he wore a black jacket with white sleeves along with a white hood with red on the inside. Of course, to finish it off he wore his signature crown chain necklace. Once he looked over himself once again and figured he was ready, he walked over to the door of his room and opened it. He waited to hear anything that would signal his mother was still home but he heard nothing. "Probably at the play island with the others." he shrugged. He went downstairs, opened the front door to his house and walked out, en route the play island.

* * *

Once Sora made it to the play island he was surprised that he saw everyone on Destiny Islands he knew. He saw Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka who were all standing together with Wakka showing off his new Blitzball. He looked over to see his mother talking with Kairi's mother, father and Riku's mother. He looked over again and saw Riku alone. 'Wait where's Kairi?' he thought to himself. He walked over to Riku and held up his hand as a greeting.

"Hey Riku." He said to his friend.

"About time you showed up, and hey." Riku said as Sora looked across the crowd once again.

"Where's Kairi, I thought she would be here with you." Sora asked as he looked through the crowd for the third time. Riku shrugged telling him that he hadn't seen her all day. Sora was going to ask Riku to go back and look for her but Riku's mother called for him, cutting their conversation short. Sora sighed sadly he stood there thinking maybe she didn't want to see him off. He reminded himself that this was Kairi we're talking about. 'She'll come when she's ready.' he thought to himself. A few minutes later he saw his mother walking towards him. She started asking him 'Mom questions' as he called them. Eventually, his mother left him alone satisfied that she could talk to her son again before he left. He was then approached by Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Two of which tried to start a conversation with Sora but was interrupted by Wakka talking about his new Blitzball. Sora gave him uninterested nods whenever he was done with a sentence, he really didn't care about anything Wakka was saying but he was his friend so he had to at least act like it, right? After what felt like an hour, Wakka finally stopped talking and said goodbye to his spiky haired friend going away to rejoin Selphie and Tidus who left a few minutes after Wakka started talking. Sora rubbed his temples, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to wait until Kairi got here but Donald and Goofy were probably expecting him by now. He could just send them a message but he knew they had been wanting to do this for a while.

"Uggh..screw it, I'll just see her when I get back." He decided. Walking towards the Seaside Shack and opening the door he sighed at all the memories of this place he had. He walked up the stairs and opened the other door and stepped through it. As he walked on the bridge over to the Gummi Ship he found that the hatch was open, odd he knew he closed it last night before he left with didn't matter, maybe Riku opened it when he got here to make sure everything was in check. He looked towards everyone and whistled to get their attention.

"I have to get going now everyone, the people I'm traveling with are expecting me to get there soon." He yelled. A chorus of "good luck", "stay safe" and "have fun" could be heard from the crowd. He waved to them before boarding the ship and closing the hatch. Sora went up to the cockpit sitting in the central chair. He pressed a few buttons and the Gummi Ship's engines roared. Looks like his new adventure starts now. He set course for Disney Castle and the Gummi Ship hovered above the ground before shooting into the sky.

"Wish Kairi could have seen me off." He sighed. He thought about what Donald had said on their first journy.

 _ **Flashback**_

Leon had said that he should go with them especially if he wanted to find his friends, he agreed still sad about everything that had happened. That's when Donald said something.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald had said wagging his finger.

"No frowning." He squawked.

"No sad face. Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny like us!" Goofy chimed in getting close to Donald. Donald pushed him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said to the Keyblade wielder.

"Happy?" Sora repeated still looking down. Donald and Goofy were both looking at him curiously. Sora leaned down and tilted his head so they couldn't see him. He lifted his head and came up with a big goofy grin looking around at them expectantly. Donald and Goofy both burst into laughter and Goofy had said "That's one funny face." That's when their adventure started, that's when they became friends for life.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"Right happy faces." He said to himself. If Kairi wasn't there she probably had a good reason he wasn't that worried because he knew he would see her once he got back. But little did he know he had a stowaway.

* * *

 **SO that was it very short so I'll try to make the next few longer so don't expect an update soon?**


End file.
